


Rose Petal Lips

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank loves being on tour, he really does. But, he also loves not being on tour. He loves being able to take a shower whenever the fuck he wants to. He loves not having to sleep on any sort of schedule. He loves being able to play his guitar for the hell of it, and being able to play what he pleases, because he doesn't have to follow a set list.</p>
<p>But most of all, he loves this. Right here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petal Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! So this is my first post on here, and it's just a little fluffy smut that I wrote a couple months ago and never really did anything with, so I decided to revise it a little and post it. Enjoy!

Frank loves being on tour, he really does. But, he also loves not being on tour. He loves being able to take a shower whenever the fuck he wants to. He loves not having to sleep on any sort of schedule. He loves being able to play his guitar for the hell of it, and being able to play what he pleases, because he doesn't have to follow a set list.

But most of all, he loves this. Right here. He loves being in bed with his boyfriend -- and a real bed too, not a lumpy bunk that feels like a coffin. He loves that it's early, early morning -- he thinks -- and they don't have anything to do, so they can just stay there. They can just be. They don't have to move. They can just stay with Gerard's arms tight around Frank's waist, and Frank's arms loose around Gerard's hips. They can stay in their boxers forever, just enjoying every piece of bare skin that they can give to one another. Frank can enjoy the pale dips and valleys of Gerard's soft skin, uninterrupted and pure. Gerard can indulge himself in the art on Frank's body, tracing lines with pins and needles fingers. The terrain is familiar, but in a good way. Each others' bodies are comfortable and just…right. They wouldn't have it any other way.

In the haze of semi-consciousness, the two boys are allowed to exist perfectly together. For that is what they are. This light, easy feeling allows them to regress into a younger state; one that doesn't have to worry about silly adult things like bills and car payments and marriage licenses. So, as they slowly wake and fingertips begin their daily journey across snowy skin, they silently agree to take advantage of this easy feeling.

Gerard leans down and softly captures Frank's lips in a kiss. It's a little sloppy from the early morning haze, but they don't care. They don't care because it's still perfect and sweet and wet. Gerard's hand slides down Frank's back and to his front, fingertips grazing along the birds at his hips. He makes another soft swipe and his hand ends up at Frank's neck, tracing down across his collar bone to his shoulder, and then to his elbow, and back up to the hair at the back of his boyfriend's neck.

Because Gerard is really sappy, and a lot more of a hopeless romantic than he lets on, he traces little hearts down across Frank's shoulder blades, and he can feel Frank smile against his rose petal lips. Their kiss remains sweet and easy and slow, with their tongues occasionally coming out to meet each other, but for the most part staying in their respective homes. And both of them are fine with that. Both of them are fine with taking however long they want with whatever it is they're doing, because they're not on a schedule, so they're fucking allowed to.

Frank takes turns between playing with locks of Gerard's soft, raven hair and rubbing at his sides. Sometimes he'll venture further down and stroke at his girlish hips, which Frank absolutely loves and thinks are to die for. No matter how self conscious Gerard is at any given time, Frank is a firm believer that his lover's hips were sent from heaven to make all inferior hips wallow in their below average existence. As his fingers migrate down again to stroke at the silken, snow white skin at Gerard's hipbones, Frank lets his fingers dip into the waistband of his boxers, twisting them and tugging them down a bit.

"Mmm, you wanna?" Gerard whispers. It's the first time either has spoken this entire time, and the fact that they both actually have voices seems to startle them.

"Definitely." Frank whispers back, refusing to break the calm quiet that surrounds them.

"Give or take?" Gerard asks, already working on pulling Frank's boxers down so they can be tossed to the floor and forgotten until sometime when the two of them aren't enjoying each other.

"Take." Frank doesn't even have to think about it. He just wants to be as close as humanly possible to Gerard; it doesn't matter. Frank actually manages to rid Gerard of his underwear too, and it joins his in a heap on the floor. Gerard's hand slides down Frank's strong chest to stroke lightly at his hardening dick, and Frank gasps, not expecting it. His lips find their way to Gerard's jaw, and he just stays there for a second, taking it all in. His fingers trail down Gerard's creamy chest and the softness of his stomach, past those wonderful hips, and to the light dusting of hair above where his hand is aching to be. He carefully strokes at Gerard, earning a tiny gasp from his boyfriend. Once they've both coaxed each other to full hardness, Gerard reaches behind himself to get the lube off the bedside table. He pops the cap, squeezing some onto three fingers, before he sets it back down and rolls to hover over Frank.

"Ready?" He asks, and of course Frank isn't going to say no. He isn't stupid. So, he nods and spreads his legs a little more, reaching one hand up to rest on Gerard's bicep. When Gerard slips the first finger in, Frank sighs happily. This isn't the first time they've done this, not by a long-shot, but they both could swear it gets better every time.

Gerard pumps his finger a little, letting Frank get used to it, before adding another. Frank sighs again, and Gerard leans down to kiss Frank's forehead, and Frank leans into the touch. Gerard scissors his fingers a bit, before slipping in the third and final digit. By now, Frank is practically purring, but it still isn't enough. He bucks down on Gerard's hand and whines, letting him know he's ready. Gerard gets the hint and slowly retreats his hand, leaving Frank open and empty and not happy about it.

He reaches back for the lube and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers. He sets it back on the table and spreads the lube onto his hands a bit before slicking himself up. Frank, wether it from generosity or impatience, decides to help, his fingers mingling with Gerard's around his dick. Gerard hums appreciatively, before deciding himself ready and positioning at Frank's entrance. Frank nods and pushes himself down, telling Gerard to get on with it.

Gerard slowly pushes in, more than willing to take his time with it. Frank's breath hitches in his throat, and he takes a moment to just enjoy the full feeling. He loves this. He loves being this close to Gerard. He loves knowing that he's the only one allowed to be this close, and probably is the only person that will ever be this close to his boyfriend again.

Gerard settles up to the hilt, letting himself rest inside Frank while he gets used to the stretch. It always takes a little while, because let's face it; Frank is pretty damn tiny, and horses are hung like Gerard. He lowers himself onto his forearms and presses soft, leisurely kisses to around Frank's face. He tours around his forehead, to his eyelids, down his nose, and across his cheeks to his lips when Frank nods against the kiss and presses himself down on the sheets, letting Gerard know he can start. His arms wrap around Gerard's shoulders, and his fingers caress the delicate curve of Gerard's spine as his boyfriend begins slowly thrusting into him.

Frank can feel the tug and slide as Gerard sets up a laid-back pace, and he presses his fingertips a little harder into his flesh. Gerard sticks with his slow pace, just enjoying the delicious friction Frank is giving him, and how warm and tight he is, and how sweet he smells, and how soft he is, and how fantastic his skin feels. Frank is a bleary, writhing mess beneath him, and he loves it. He loves his soft little moans and the tiny, content noises he's making as Gerard pushes into him. And really, he is completely content. He could stay here and have lazy sex with Gerard for the rest of his life, and feel pretty fucking happy about it. As much of a thrill as the quick fucks in backstage bathrooms and hot, sweaty handjobs in their bunks give him, he would trade all that just to be in this moment, here.

Frank ruts himself up onto Gerard's dick, and an almost overwhelming wave of pleasure settles over him. He lets out a long, low moan, and presses his forehead into Gerard's shoulder, shifting his hips up over and over again to match Gerard's slow, easy thrusts. Gerard memorizes his angle, matching it every time, making sure he presses on Frank's sweet spot every chance he gets.

For a while, the only sounds in the room are the gentle noises of skin slipping on skin, wet, open mouth kisses on shoulders, collar bones, and necks, breathy sighs, timid moans, and the shifting of bed sheets as the two mould together underneath them. The entire time, both of them are thinking "Yeah, he's definitely the one", and Frank is lying there, reveling in how good Gerard, and only Gerard can make him feel. Gerard lets his hand move down from where it's been resting on Frank's shoulder to go in between them, and he wraps his long, nimble fingers around Frank's dick. He begins slowly stroking at the sensitive skin, and Frank's breath hitches in his throat. He begins pushing down on Gerard with a little more force as he whines into the side of Gerard's pale neck. They just fit together so perfectly, like a puzzle that's finally found its missing piece, and he loves it.

After a few more thrusts and strokes from Gerard, Frank loses it. He spills out onto Gerard's hand with a breathy, desperate moan, and he bounces his hips a little, letting himself ride it out. Gerard is consumed in how wonderfully Frank tightens around him, and it's only a few seconds after Frank that he comes undone, releasing inside his lover, still somehow maintaining a sleepy, leisurely pace, if for no other reason than he doesn't have the heart to break out of this shared, sleepy-sex haze.

Once they've both ridden out their orgasms, Gerard practically collapses on top of his tiny boyfriend, but Frank doesn't care. Gerard doesn't even bother to pull out, but he does lick his hand clean that's still covered in Frank's mess. Their breath evens out as they come down from their high, and Gerard finally gets off of Frank, gently pulling out and leaving the latter with a slightly empty, but still completely satisfied feeling. Gerard pulls Frank into his arms, wrapping him in warmth and comfort, and Frank settles his face into the crook of Gerard's neck, breathing in his sweet scent of vanilla and sex, and wrapping his arm back around him to travel up and down his spine. Gerard knows just how fucked out and half-asleep Frank must be, to be this warm and pliant, but he doesn't question it, and takes the seldom given opportunity to shamelessly manhandle his boyfriend.

Gerard reaches behind him and takes Frank's hand off his back, lacing their fingers together. He lays there with a lazy smile on his face, reveling in how perfectly their hands fit together. They really are just like a puzzle.

"I love you so much." He whispers, because the peace still isn't allowed to be broken, and the faint blue light coming in from the windows makes him feel like the entire world is asleep, and he should be careful not to disturb it.

"I love you too. So much." Frank matches his lazy smile and leans in for another kiss, not giving even the slightest hint of a fuck that he can taste himself on Gerard's tongue. He doesn't care because it's Gerard's tongue that's in his mouth, warm and slick, and there isn't anything better than that.

They lay there for a little while, just snuggling and whispering sweet nothings as they watch the sun rise through the bay window. Maybe they'll stay in bed all day. Maybe they'll have sex a couple more times. Maybe they'll take a walk to the park and hold hands on the swings in the chilly air. Maybe they'll go to the coffee shop and people watch, nursing lattes and sitting on their favorite love seat by the window. Or maybe they'll just stay home and watch a movie eating Chinese take-out. It doesn't matter. They can do whatever they want. But for now, they just exist in this perfect moment, and Frank just thinks about how much he loves his boyfriend, and how much he loves being home.


End file.
